


Adieu à demain

by shakeskp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor fait une brève apparition parce que c'est l'homme de ma vie dans ce jeu, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic Available, surtout du fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Cor déclara soudain en essuyant sa lame :« Il y avait une décision à prendre au sujet de Prompto. Je l'ai prise. »-Gladio tergiverse, Prompto papillonne, et pendant ce temps le monde s'effondre lentement.





	Adieu à demain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



> J'ai une relation compliquée avec FFXV, alors je n'aurais jamais cru écrire dessus, mais j'ai commandé [ce dessin](http://sparkelingsparkles.tumblr.com/post/169078729346/this-piece-was-commissioned-by-shakeskp-a#notes) à [sparkelingbiscuit](http://sparkelingbiscuit.tumblr.com/) pour [tipitina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina) qui a le malheur de shipper Gladio et Prompto dans un fandom où ce pairing passe presque inaperçu, et j'ai été accidentellement inspirée tellement il est beau :D :D

Gilgamesh n'avait pas fait installer d'antenne dans sa caverne, aussi Gladio reçut un million de textos dès que le Shogun et lui retournèrent à la civilisation, si par civilisation on entendait le milieu d'une plaine boisée où les cœurls batifolaient.

Il y en avait trois d'Ignis qui faisaient un bilan de santé précis du groupe et de leurs déplacements ; Gladio fronça les sourcils en apprenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau tombés sur le Chancelier, et sur la fille qu'ils avaient combattus dans la base de Niflheim où ils s’étaient infiltrés. Il ressentit un pincement de culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas avoir été là pour les aider, mais ils avaient l'air de s'en être bien sortis. Ignis ne lui aurait jamais caché de blessure majeure.

Il y avait aussi un « ça va » laconique de Noctis qui était sa façon à lui de montrer son inquiétude, deux d'Iris qui prévenait qu'elle remontait les retrouver à Lestallum et les dizaines d'autres étaient des photos de Prompto, qu'il semblait avoir commentées. Les premières montraient des paysages ou Ignis et/ou Noctis en train de conduire, et il y avait un selfie de Prompto qui lui promettait de lui raconter en images et en détails leur bout de voyage sans lui.

Un peu plus loin, il étudia une photo de groupe avec la fille de la base. Prompto avait écrit :

_Elle est classe, elle est cool, elle est efficace et aussi sexy que toi, si tu reviens pas vite on te remplace_

Puis un autre selfie de Prompto où il tirait la langue.

_je déconne !_

« Comment ça se passe, avec Prompto ? » demanda soudain Cor.

Gladio sursauta. Cor regardait droit devant lui, mais il avait dû voir la photo du coin de l'œil, la question sortait beaucoup trop de nulle part, sinon.

« Tu avais des réserves », ajouta-t-il.

Gladio se gratta la nuque d’un air faussement indifférent.

Des réserves, oui, il en avait eues.

Officiellement, l'idée d'emmener avec eux un civil, aussi doué avec les armes à feu qu'il soit, ne l'enchantait pas. L'entraînement de Prompto avait été trop court, une formalité pour lui permettre de partir avec Noctis. Certes, à l'époque déjà il avait été une bonne recrue, plus adroit en situation de combat que sa maladresse au quotidien l'aurait laissé présager, et avec plus d'entraînement, il aurait rapidement été un excellent Garde de la Couronne. Mais il n'avait aucune expérience réelle, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds en-dehors d'Insomnia, et personne ne savait dans quoi ils se lançaient, quels dangers ils auraient à affronter.

Officieusement, il avait eu des soupçons sur la nature des sentiments de Prompto pour Noctis. Il en avait parlé à Ignis, qui s'était occupé de clarifier la situation auprès de Prompto.

Ce dernier, avait raconté Ignis, loin de nier quoi que ce soit, lui avait dit : « T'as vu Noctis ? Bien sûr que je l'épouserais, si j'étais à la place de dame Lunafreya ! », avant d'ajouter : « Mais t'as vu dame Lunafreya ? » puis « Et tu t'es vu ? Et t'as vu Gladio ? Je consens et je me porte totalement volontaire en cas de sex pollen ! »

(De quoi ? avait demandé Gladio. Ne cherche pas, avait répondu Ignis.)

Secrètement...

Secrètement, Gladio était beaucoup plus serein quand il n’avait pas tout le temps Prompto sous les yeux.

Il se passa la main sur le menton et répondit :

« Il se débrouille mieux qu'on s'y attendait. Il... sait détendre Noctis, déjà. Et il ne nous ralentit pas. Il continuer à progresser. »

Gladio ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

« Je te rassure, il chouine encore beaucoup.

— Mmh. »

Gladio jeta un coup d’œil à Cor.

« Tu as soutenu sa candidature depuis le début », fit-il remarquer.

À l’époque déjà, ça l’avait interpellé.

Avant même que le traditionnel road trip royal soit transformé en enterrement de vie de garçon, Noctis avait exigé que Prompto les accompagne, ce qui était impossible étant donné son statut de civil. Il avait demandé personnellement à ce que son ami soit autorisé à suivre l'entraînement de la Garde Royale, ce que personne n'avait encouragé, surtout pas le père de Gladio qui désapprouvait foncièrement la présence d'un simple citoyen durant ce road trip.

C'était Cor qui était intervenu en faveur de Noctis.

Il avait eu raison, ce qui n'aurait dû étonner personne de la part du Shogun, mais Gladio avait besoin de savoir, pour lui-même, ce qu'avait vu Cor Leonis en Prompto, quel était le potentiel que Gladio avait ignoré à cause de ses préjugés... Ou peut-être à cause de ce que Prompto éveillait tout à fait accidentellement chez lui.

Cor ne commenta pas tout de suite. Ils marchèrent en silence quelque temps ; Gladio savait qu'il lui suffirait d'être patient. Effectivement, il finit par déclarer :

« Il est loyal envers Noctis. »

Il n'y avait rien à redire à ce sujet. La loyauté de Prompto était peut-être sa plus grande qualité, ce qui avait quelque peu consterné Gladio.

Lorsque Prompto était arrivé dans la vie de Noctis, Gladio avait attendu avec presque une joie mauvaise le moment où il renoncerait à profiter de lui. Le moment où il découvrirait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voudrait ou quand il se rendrait compte des responsabilités inattendues qu'être le meilleur ami du prince héritier impliquaient. Mais Prompto était resté même après l'interrogatoire d'Ignis, il était resté malgré la mauvaise foi de Gladio.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit : « D'accord, tu viens pour le road trip mais d'abord tu dois passer au moins un an comme recrue de la Garde Royale », il avait mis ses projets universitaires sur pause et il s'était engagé, et il avait fait son année. Pas sans broncher, parce que ça n'aurait pas été Prompto : il avait chouiné, il s'était étalé de façon dramatique sur le sol de l'appartement de Noctis en disant que c'était plus confortable que les lits des baraques, il avait déclamé des odes à la cuisine d'Ignis, incomparable par rapport à la cantine de la Garde Royale, mais il avait tenu bon. Et Gladio ne savait pas si c'était de l'arrogance princière ou simplement qu'ils avaient déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet, mais pas une seule fois Noctis n'avait semblé montrer de la culpabilité quant à ce que son ami faisait pour lui. Il se moquait de lui et de ses plaintes, et Prompto lui renvoyait à la figure qu'il n'avait rien à dire, puisque lui n'avait jamais connu la vie dans les baraques.

Et pas une seule fois Prompto n'avait donné l'air de regretter, du moins avec sincérité, dans quoi l'avait embarqué son amitié avec le prince.

Gladio avait toujours aimé les femmes matures et expérimentées, les hommes compétents et sûrs d'eux. Il était toujours incapable de déterminer ce qui l'avait touché quand il avait rencontré cet adolescent maladroit, trop bavard, qui avait l’air de ne rien prendre au sérieux. Mais après toutes ces preuves de loyauté, ce coup de sang qui prenait parfois à Gladio, où comme un ado hormonal il ne savait pas s’il voulait embrasser ou faire trébucher, avait de quoi s’enraciner plus profondément. Ça ne s’arrêtait plus à « il est mignon quand il la boucle. »

Mais même si cette qualité dominait la liste de ce que recherchait Gladio chez un partenaire sérieux, elle ne suffisait pas à faire un soldat.

Cor ajouta d’ailleurs :

« Même s'il n'est pas représentatif des prouesses physiques de la Garde Royale, il est extrêmement doué avec son pistolet. Il a battu tous les records en termes de précision. Avec du temps... »

C’était vrai aussi, mais c'était le genre de choses qui apparaissait après. Qu'est-ce qu’avait vu Cor ?

« Mais comment tu as su ? »

Cor prit l'air encore plus préoccupé que d'ordinaire.

« Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle j'ai de véritable réponse, Gladiolus.

— Alors c’était quoi ? De l'instinct ? »

Cor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avant qu'il reprenne, ils se firent attaquer par un groupe de cœurls dont ils se débarrassèrent rapidement, toutefois Gladio avait renoncé à obtenir une réponse claire lorsque Cor déclara soudain en essuyant sa lame :

« Il y avait une décision à prendre au sujet de Prompto. Je l'ai prise. »

Il ajouta :

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous poser de questions. Nous devons décider quoi faire aujourd'hui, parce que demain est plus incertain que jamais. »

Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus clair, mais Gladio se retrouva tout de même frappé en plein cœur, comme si Cor avait lu en lui et révélé au grand jour le problème qu’il refusait de voir.

_Il y avait une décision à prendre au sujet de Prompto._

Peut-être qu'avant son duel contre Gilgamesh, Gladio aurait purement et simplement nié l'existence de cette décision. Ou qu'il aurait prétendu l'avoir déjà prise, des mois... Non, des années plus tôt. Un non-lieu. Mais désormais, il acceptait de se regarder en face. Si cette décision avait été vraiment prise, il aurait depuis longtemps cessé de...

De.

_Nous devons décider quoi faire aujourd'hui, parce que demain est plus incertain que jamais_

*

Le premier soir après leur départ de Lestallum, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un sanctuaire, Gladio terminait de monter la tente pendant que Prompto et Noctis se chamaillaient comme des gosses en installant les sièges. Puis Noctis lâcha un cri indigné signifiant probablement que Prompto avait marqué un point dans leur jeu immature, et lança d'un ton moqueur :

« Hé, Gladio ! Prompto était trèèès inquiet de savoir ce que tu faisais ! Il est où Gladio, Il fait quoi Gladio, pourquoi il est parti Gladio... »

Prompto fit mine de le frapper, ce que Noctis évita adroitement, puis rétorqua d’un ton dramatique :

« Et j'ai bien fait de m'inquiéter ! Tu as vu dans quel état il nous est revenu ! »

Ok. C’était le moment de prendre une décision. 

« Quoi ? demanda Gladio en haussant les sourcils. Tu ne trouves que ma nouvelle cicatrice me rend plus sexy ? »

S’attendant sûrement à un commentaire plus orienté sur les prouesses martiales de Gladio, Prompto s'empourpra jusqu’aux oreilles. Mais il ne fut déstabilisé qu'un instant avant de rétorquer :

« T'inquiète pas, Gladio, rien ne pourrait te rendre moins sexy à mes yeux ! »

Il fit mine de lui tirer dessus avec deux doigts, puis se détourna et partit en sautillant proposer son aide à Ignis qui sortait ses casseroles. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Gladio le suivit des yeux.

« Hé. »

Il tourna la tête vers Noctis qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ?

— Je le charrie pas mal, mais il sait que c'est pas méchant, dit Noctis. Alors sois cool avec lui, ok ?

— ‘Cool’ », répéta Gladio, incrédule.

Noctis agita une main vague d'un air presque irrité.

« Je suis sérieux. N'en profite pas. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Prompto et Ignis avant de regarder au loin avec l'expression la plus faussement indifférente que Gladio lui ait jamais vue.

« On sait tous qu'il a un cœur d’artichaut... »

Noctis grimaça, et Gladio n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de la frustration envers la facilité avec laquelle Prompto s'attachait à tout et n'importe qui ou si c'était juste parce qu'il mettait l'artichaut dans la catégorie des légumes.

« ... ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est pas fragile. »

Gladio resta un instant interdit, coupa court à l'espèce de chaleur bizarre qui lui envahit la poitrine, puis il haussa les sourcils et étrangla un petit rire.

« Oooh, que c'est mignon ! Le petit prince vole au secours de son ami !

— La ferme, grommela Noctis.

— Prompto ! cria Gladio. Noctis défend ta vertu !

— Noct ! rétorqua Prompto. Je croyais que t'étais un pote ! »

Ignis sourit, Gladio ne put s’empêcher de rire et Noctis grommela : « T’es con » en cachant son amusement.

*

Ce soir-là, étant donné la profusion de vaisseaux de Niflheim qui traînaient dans les environs, ils décidèrent de monter la garde et laissèrent le premier tour à Noctis qui était impossible à réveiller s'il prenait le second ou le troisième quart. C'était Prompto qui enchaînait. Malgré sa fatigue, Gladio se réveilla tout de suite lorsque Noctis rentra à nouveau dans la tente et secoua Prompto. Ce dernier se redressa en trébuchant un peu, aidé par Noctis qui lui pressa la nuque avant qu'il sorte de la tente. Prompto bailla et lui fit un signe vague de la main en signe de bonne nuit.

Gladio attendit quelques minutes, le temps que Noctis s'endorme très profondément, ce qui ne prenait jamais très longtemps. C'était comme si le prince (le roi, se corrigea-t-il, même si c'était encore difficile de penser à lui ainsi) avait un bouton On/Off.

Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Noctis se faire plus profonde derrière les petits ronflements d'Ignis, il se redressa en silence et sortit de la tente. Assis par terre à côté du feu, Prompto s'était enroulé dans une couverture et regardait l'écran de son appareil photo. Gladio contempla longuement sa nuque dégagée, et sortit de sa transe lorsqu'un Géant de Fer surgit non loin du sanctuaire en beuglant comme la grande brute qu'il était. Prompto releva tout de suite la tête, la main en position pour invoquer son arme, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis se détendit et retourna à son occupation.

Gladio fut presque tenté de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire peur, mais les réflexes de Prompto étaient bien plus vifs ces derniers temps et il risquait de tirer, ce qui réveillerait Ignis – peut-être même Noctis – et le sermon serait douloureux. Il prit soin de faire un peu de bruit ; Prompto redressa à nouveau la tête et la tourna. Il prit l’air surpris lorsqu'il vit Gladio. Celui-ci s'assit en silence à côté de lui.

« Tu dors pas ? » chuchota Prompto.

La lueur du feu faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Pour la première fois, Gladio s’autorisa à penser qu’elles lui donnaient l’air adorable.

« Je t'ai entendu te lever.

— Oh. Désolé, j'ai essayé de faire doucement.

— Tu t'en es bien sorti. »

Prompto lui coula un regard en coin, comme s'il attendait la suite. Gladio ne lui faisait pas beaucoup de compliments, ils le savaient tous les deux. Comme si de rien n'était, Gladio ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

« Ces derniers temps, le moindre bruit pouvait être un squelette qui s'animait pour me ‘tester’, ça me rend parano. »

Prompto écarquilla les yeux, puis étouffa un rire dans son bras.

« J'aurais voulu voir ta tête la première fois ! »

— J'aurais voulu t'y voir toi, rétorqua Gladio.

— Je serais parti en courant, les Daemons, ok, les insectes géants, ça fait chier mais bon. Mais, les squelettes, c'est trop ! Ok, peut-être que si j'étais avec le Shogun... »

Gladio croisa les jambes.

 « Tu l'admires beaucoup, je vois. »

Prompto lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« C'est le Shogun, quoi. Il t'a accompagné personnellement dans une quête ultra dangereuse pour que tu déclenches ta prochaine évolution ! La classe totale.

— Il faut toujours que tu voies ça comme un jeu vidéo ? »

Prompto ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque Gladio le regarda, il haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire. Il ajouta :

« C'est trop dommage que t'avais pas d'appareil photo. J'aurais adoré voir à quoi ressemble Gilgamesh !

— Parce que tu crois qu'il m'aurait laissé faire ? »

Sans laisser le temps à Prompto de répondre, Gladio lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et resta appuyé contre lui comme si c’était complètement normal.

« Merci pour tes photos à toi.

— De... rien ? » dit Prompto, l'air interrogateur.

Il commençait déjà à se poser des questions. Gladio continua à faire mine de rien, curieux de savoir si Prompto mettrait les pieds dans le plat, comme il savait si bien faire parfois. Ignis déplorait son manque de subtilité, mais Gladio, élevé parmi des politiciens déprimés par l’avenir, trouvait ça rafraîchissant.

« Tu en as d'autres ? Ignis ne s’est pas beaucoup attardé sur les détails, mais apparemment vous avez trouvé une nouvelle arme ?

— Oui, en chemin », répondit Prompto.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard circonspect, mais la tentation de montrer ses photos se révéla apparemment plus forte que celle de demander des explications sur l’attitude de Gladio. Il attrapa son appareil et fit défiler les photos en expliquant où chacune avait été prise et les événements qui avaient entouré l'instant. Gladio sourit sans y penser. À un moment, lequel il n'aurait su dire, il avait appuyé le bras par terre, derrière Prompto qui s'était collé à lui pour mieux lui faire voir les détails.

Gladio inspira doucement.

« Ça te fait un paquet de photos », dit-il.

Prompto acquiesça.

« Vyv m'a passé une carte-mémoire en plus en échange de quelques clichés, dit-il. D'habitude j'enregistre une copie vers mon ordi d'Insomnia si j'ai besoin de place, mais maintenant...

— Oh, réalisa Gladio. Il a été détruit ? »

Prompto secoua la tête.

« Apparemment pas, j'y ai encore accès à distance. Mais n'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus, tu sais ? On a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, là-bas, et mes photos trahissent ce qu'on fait, où on est, alors... »

Gladio eut soudain l'envie irrationnelle de l'embrasser sur le front. Même pas sur la bouche. Le front.

« Bien vu, Prom'. Bravo », dit-il.

Prompto sourit sans le regarder, concentré sur son appareil. Il bailla et Gladio leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. On voyait encore au loin la pollution lumineuse de Lestallum.

« Va te coucher, dit-il, je prends la relève. »

Cette fois, Prompto leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est l'heure ? C'est Ignis qui devait prendre la suite. 

— Presque, et comme je suis réveillé, pas la peine de le déranger.

— Je peux rester avec toi, après tout, tu m'as tenu compagnie.

— Va te coucher, Prom', ça va aller. Tu seras crevé demain. »

Prompto fit la moue. Il s'étira comme un chat tout contre Gladio qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'étreindre. Il se leva, lui fit un petit signe et se dirigea vers la tente. Gladio se réinstalla, relâcha longuement son souffle et regarda quelques Bombos colorés qui se cognaient les uns aux autres plus loin dans la plaine. Puis il entendit un petit bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna. Prompto sortait de la tente en tirant son sac de couchage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gladio, stupéfait.

— Je vais dormir à côté de toi, comme ça je te tiens un peu compagnie ! Même si c'est qu'en ronflant.

Gladio inspira profondément et dit :

« Et quand ce sera le tour d'Ignis ? »

Prompto lui jeta le regard de celui qui ne comprenait pas la question.

« Ben, je lui tiendrai compagnie en ronflant aussi. »

Gladio lâcha un petit rire involontaire, regarda Prompto se rallonger et attendit qu'il s'endorme en faisant semblant de lire. Lorsqu’il entendit son souffle régulier, il s’autorisa à le détailler. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre à voir qu’une touffe de cheveux blonds, il s’était roulé en boule dans son sac de couchage.

Gladio esquissa un petit sourire et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Le problème, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas l'intérêt sexuel de Prompto pour lui. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps renoncé à être discret à ce sujet, tout comme dans le cas de Cindy ou de toute personne qui attirait son attention un tant soit peu. Le problème c'était de savoir si cet intérêt était plus durable qu'une curiosité satisfaite, plus réel qu'un fantasme.

Prompto était le genre de personne qui n'hésitait pas à parler de ce qu'il voulait, mais ne savait plus quoi en faire quand on le lui donnait. Ignis avait tout un tas de de théories déprimantes de psychologie enfantine à ce sujet, ce qui n'aidait pas particulièrement Gladio à cet instant.

Il faudrait qu’il tâte un peu le terrain jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse de la subtilité, ou que Prompto prenne le taureau par les cornes.

*

Deux soirs plus tard, Gladio entendit Prompto essayer de convaincre Noctis de se lever tôt le lendemain, parce qu’il voulait prendre des photos du paysage à l'heure où la lumière était la meilleure. Noctis, bien sûr, refusa catégoriquement en déclarant que Prompto voulait sa mort. Parfois, Gladio se demandait lequel des deux était le plus dramatique, la réponse n’était pas aussi évidente que ça.

Il se débrouilla pour récupérer le dernier quart. L’horizon se teintait de rose lorsque Prompto émergea. Gladio lui mit un café entre les mains avant même qu’il dise bonjour.

« Merciiiiii », dit-il, interrompu par un bâillement.

Gladio lui fit un signe de tête et but une gorgée de son propre café. Prompto avait les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et il n’avait pas pris la peine de mettre son sacro-saint gel dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par l’oreiller, dont les pointes rebiquaient à peine.

Ce n’était pas souvent, qu’il était ainsi au naturel. Ça lui donnait l’air plus jeune, ramenait Gladio à une époque plus insouciante.

Ça lui donnait aussi envie de passer les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vas prendre des photos ? » demanda-t-il en montrant l’appareil photo que Prompto tenait à la main.

Il hocha la tête et déglutit sa gorgée de café.

« Envie de compagnie ? »

Prompto sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Toujours. Mais je sais pas si ça t'intéresserait vachement, et je risque de m'arrêter tout le temps...

— Pas grave. Au pire, je ferai mon jogging pendant que tu termines. »

Prompto prit l'air indécis.

« Maintenant j'ai envie de courir, dit-il. J’ai pas eu le temps quand on était au lac Vesper, et même, ces dernières semaines, on n’a pas été super réguliers…

— Pour notre défense, avec le nombre de chasses qu'on fait, ça compense. »

Les derniers Bombos disparurent dans la plaine et Gladio l’indiqua du menton.

« On y va ? »

Prompto termina son café d'une traite, hocha la tête et accrocha son appareil photo autour de son cou.

« Peut-être qu'on trouvera des œufs frais pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

Ils descendirent du sanctuaire et suivirent le sentier en direction du petit bois. Ils le traversèrent en quelques minutes, jusqu'à la lisière qui s'ouvrait sur la falaise. Prompto bavardait de tout et de rien avant de se taire d'un coup lorsque que quelque chose attirait son attention.

Il bidouillait un truc sur son appareil photo pour prendre une plante bizarre en gros plan quand Gladio demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, le 'sex pollen' ? »

Prompto redressa la tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« C'est quoi, cette question ? »

Le bout de ses oreilles était rouge vif. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était un coup de soleil.

« Ignis a dit que tu te portais volontaire, il a pas voulu m'expliquer. »

Le rouge de ses oreilles envahit progressivement ses joues, mais s'il y avait un monstre que Prompto vainquait toujours, c'était bien celui de l'embarras.

« T'es jamais tombé dessus, dans tous tes bouquins ?

— Je ne lis pas le genre de roman dans lesquels on peut trouver un truc qui s'appellerait du 'sex pollen', mentit Gladio.

— Menteeeeeur ! claironna Prompto en se redressant. Tu crois que t'es discret, avec tes bouquins à l’eau de rose galahdiens ? En même temps, t'as raison, y'a pas du tout de sexe dans les romans de Barbarae Carroslond. Je comprends pas ce que tu leur trouves. »

Gladio lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Pour la romance, tu repasseras. Tout ne se résume pas au sexe.

— Dit celui qui ne passe jamais la nuit seul quand on arrive à Lestallum », rétorqua Prompto.

Il était à nouveau très concentré sur son appareil photo, ce qui empêchait Gladio de voir son expression.

« Et puis je suis trèèèès romantique, ajouta-t-il d'un ton convaincu. Couchers de soleil, promenades sur la plage à Galdina main dans la main, tout ça. C'est pas ma faute si... »

Prompto s'interrompit, esquissa un sourire embarrassé, puis courut sur quelques mètres.

« Oh, j'adore cette vue ! »

Gladio ne voyait pas la différence avec celle qu'ils avaient depuis leur sortie du bois. C'était aussi joli, et le paysage n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quelques mètres. Mais c'était Prompto le photographe, et aussi lui qui était déterminé à changer de sujet.

Gladio lui aurait pris la main, en partie parce qu'il en avait envie, en partie parce qu'il sentait que sa réaction l’amuserait, mais Prompto s'agrippait à son appareil photo plus fort que Noctis à son oreiller.

« Alors, ce sex pollen ? » insista Gladio.

Une harde d'anaks longeait la rivière d'un pas lent. Gladio s'arrêta tout près de Prompto et vit la chair de poule lui remonter le long du bras, ses doigts se crisper sur l'appareil. Mais comme il ne s’éloignait pas, Gladio resta où il était.

« Tu sais... »

Prompto agita la main.

« Une plante bizarre te balance du pollen dans la tronche, et tu fais, genre, une réaction allergique qui t'agite les hormones, et la seule solution qui pourrait te sauver, c'est de coucher avec quelqu'un ! »

Amusé, Gladio secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Comment ça marcherait ?

— Je sais pas, je suis pas biologiste.

— Je me pose de sérieuses questions sur tes lectures.

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si ça arrive, c'est bien d'avoir donné son consentement avant ! Alors voilà, je consens si ça m'arrive, et je me porte volontaire si ça vous arrive. »

Cette fois, l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux fut trop forte. Gladio plaqua les deux mains sur sa tête et frotta de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit couiner Prompto qui ne semblait pas se décider entre tenir son appareil photo ou se défendre.

Le même Prompto qui prenait des selfies en plein milieu d'un combat contre un Midgarsormr.

Gladio arrêta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et laissa nonchalamment le bras autour de sa taille.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as photographié, demanda Gladio, ce qui eut pour mérite de détourner l'attention de Prompto.

— Oh, oh, regarde, là c'est super cool, si tu regardes vers le Ravatogh, c'est comme si... »

Gladio l'écouta parler de plans, de filtres, de paysages en silence, sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu’il fut temps de rentrer, ils dénichèrent des œufs d’œpyornis et Gladio passa le bras autour des épaules osseuses de Prompto avec un naturel désarmant et ne le libéra qu’à leur sortie du bois, lorsqu’ils devinrent visibles depuis le sanctuaire.

Gladio ne savait pas encore comment gérer Ignis et Noctis, il en discuterait avec Prompto quand le temps serait venu. Ledit Prompto lui jeta des coups d’œil soupçonneux et interrogateurs tout le long du trajet, mais ne semblait pas encore décidé à demander des explications.

Lorsqu’ils furent tout près du sanctuaire où Ignis les regardait arriver, une tasse de café à la main, Prompto remonta la pente en courant et en criant :

« Ignis ! On a des œufs frais ! »

Gladio s’attendait presque à ce que Prompto trébuche et s’étale avec ses œufs, raison pour laquelle il en avait gardé quelques-uns avec lui, mais la catastrophe n’arriva pas et Ignis prit le précieux chargement avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, Prompto », dit-il.

Ce fut comme s’il lui avait remis une médaille. Prompto se redressa visiblement, il avait presque le cheveu plus brillant.

« De rien ! Gladio en a d’autres. On pourra faire une super omelette ! Ou ce que tu veux.

— Une omelette me semble parfaite, il me reste des champignons. Tu étais levé bien tôt.

— Je voulais prendre des photos, expliqua Prompto avant d’ajouter d’un ton indéfinissable : Gladio est venu avec moi.

— C’est gentil de sa part. »

Ignis croisa le regard de Gladio qui haussa les sourcils de son air le plus innocent. Ignis plissa les yeux.

« Noct’ est encore au lit ? Je vais le chercher, j’ai trop la dalle, déclara Prompto. Nooooct’ ! » cria-t-il en se jetant dans la tente.

Gladio termina de remonter la pente du sanctuaire, déposa son chargement d’œufs avec les autres et se tourna vers Ignis qui le scrutait de derrière sa tasse.

« Quoi ? » demanda Gladio.

 Ignis but une gorgée sans répondre. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider, Gladio haussa les épaules et se servit un autre café. Il s’écoula quelques secondes de silence troublé par les protestations indignées de Noctis que Prompto essayait d’extirper de son sac de couchage, puis Ignis dit :

« J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Gladio leva le pouce sans répondre, juste avant que Prompto sorte de la tente à reculons en tirant le sac de couchage de Noctis qui était toujours dedans et l’insultait copieusement.

*

Après avoir rendu un dernier service à Dave, ils prirent la route de Cap Caem. Noctis se retrouva au volant, mais comme Prompto n’arrêtait pas de le distraire, Ignis finit par les séparer et prit la place de ce dernier, alors qu’il détestait encore plus être passager à l’avant qu’à l’arrière.

Gladio faillit lui proposer d’échanger, mais l’occasion était trop belle pour le bon vieux coup du bras le long du siège. Il ne chercha même pas à être subtil ; de toute façon, Ignis était trop stressé à l’idée de ne pas être au volant et ce sale gosse de Noctis était trop occupé à lui faire peur pour s’intéresser à ce qui se passait derrière.

Cette fois encore, Gladio attendit de voir la réaction de Prompto qui se figea, lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne s’écarta pas vers la portière. Gladio sortit alors son livre et fit mine de lire en caressant tout doucement l’épaule de Prompto. Tourner les pages n’était pas facile, mais parfois il fallait sacrifier le pratique à l’esthétique.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps avant la nuit, qui tombait bizarrement tôt ces derniers temps, alors que l’hiver était loin derrière eux. C’était forcément un coup de Niflheim, Gladio ne savait pas encore comment, mais il n’en doutait pas un seul instant.

Après le dîner, il s'installa à la table de pique-nique derrière la maison pour nettoyer son épée. Il entendit la porte d’entrée se fermer, puis des pas pressés, puis hésitants. Un silence, et enfin, Prompto, comme toujours, finit par prendre son courage à deux mains. Il reprit sa route d'un pas plus décidé et Gladio le vit apparaître au coin de la maison. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sans rien dire. Après un nouveau temps d'hésitation, Prompto s’assit en face de lui.

Gladio s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte l'un de ses pistolet et qu'il fasse mine de le nettoyer, ou qu'il se mette à parler d'un sujet ou d'un autre pour justifier sa présence, mais il croisa les bras sur la table, appuya la tête dessus et le regarda travailler sans rien dire, ce qui devait lui demander une volonté incroyable. Gladio haussa les sourcils mais joua le jeu. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose contre son pied, réalisa que Prompto avait collé la jambe contre la sienne. Il le regardait entre ses cils, la moitié du visage cachée dans ses bras croisés, et la seule chose qui trahissait sa nervosité était les doigts enfoncés dans son biceps. Gladio résista à l'envie de les lui retirer. Il esquissa un petit sourire, puis termina d'essuyer sa lame.

Seulement alors, Prompto redressa la tête. Sans le regarder complètement dans les yeux, il dit :

« Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, hein ? »

Gladio ne résista pas à l'envie de le taquiner.

« Quoi, nettoyer mon arme ? Oh que si, et j'espère que tu le fais aussi, j’aimerais pas qu’une de tes machines infernales nous explose à la figure. »

Prompto lâcha un gémissement dramatique avant de déclarer :

« On pourrait manger avec elles, tellement elles sont impec', ok ? »

Il fit mine de ramener son pied vers lui, mais Gladio captura sa jambe entre les siennes. Prompto se mordit la lèvre et Gladio posa son arme, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de faire ‘tout ça’ », dit-il d'un ton calme en mimant les guillemets.

Il l'était peut-être moins qu'il ne le paraissait.

Prompto appuya les coudes sur la table, la tête sur les mains, détourna les yeux et répondit :

« J'ai pas... Enfin, tu sais que tu prends pas vraiment de risque, hein ?

— Tu en es certain ? »

Prompto le regarda à nouveau, cette fois d'un air perdu.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Gladio réfléchit à la meilleure façon de s'expliquer sans pour autant le vexer. Il aurait dû en parler à Ignis. Lui aurait trouvé les mots. Mais le sujet était encore un peu trop épineux entre eux, et surtout, il en aurait entendu parler jusqu’à la fin des temps.

« Tu donnes ton affection avec beaucoup de générosité, dit-il enfin. Ce n'est pas facile de jauger ta sincérité. »

À l'expression de Prompto, Gladio sut qu'il s'était raté. Il essaya de se rattraper :

« Ce n'est pas... Je sais que tu es sincère, Prom'. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si tu as vraiment envie de quelque chose avec moi. En particulier. »

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Prompto fit :

« Oh. »

Puis :

« Oooooooooh. »

Puis il dévisagea Gladio, complètement écarlate.

Il le regarda sans rien dire pendant si longtemps que Gladio commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Prom’. »

Prompto baissa les yeux et se gratta la nuque.

« Tu… euh, tu veux dire, euh. J’ai peut-être mal compris, hein, tu veux, euh. Quelque chose de… Enfin, plus d’une nuit ? »

Gladio sentit son cœur se serrer. Est-ce qu’il se serait trompé à ce point ?

« Je ne risquerais pas ni notre amitié, ni la cohésion du groupe pour un coup d’un soir. »

Prompto redressa la tête mais continuait à ne pas le regarder franchement. Gladio résista difficilement à l’envie de lui prendre le menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. 

« Prom. Il n’y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Si ce n’est pas ce dont tu as envie, dis-le. »

Gladio irait lécher son orgueil et ses sentiments blessés, puis passerait à autre chose. Il n’était pas du genre à longtemps s’apitoyer sur lui-même. Il fallait juste qu’il sache sur quel pied danser.

« C’est juste que je comprends pas, dit Prompto. Je comprenais déjà pas quand je me disais que tu voulais un coup d’un soir, parce qu’on vient de quitter Lestallum, alors t’as eu tout le choix que tu voulais, mais ok, pourquoi pas ! Mais là je bugge. Tu voulais même pas que je vienne pour le road-trip !

— C’était il y a longtemps, demanda Gladio avec un peu de mauvaise foi.

— J’ai fait des progrès, déclara Prompto en ajoutant avec une lucidité inhabituelle, ou peut-être qu'il cachait mieux d’ordinaire : je n’ai pas changé pour autant. »

Coincé, Gladio lâcha un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Prompto se montre si méfiant.

« Si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec nous, ce n'était pas vraiment parce que tu manquais d'entraînement. Je n'avais jamais... Je suis le Bouclier de Noctis, dit-il en regardant au loin.

— Jusque-là je te suis, fit Prompto lorsque le silence s'éternisa. Je comprends toujours pas, mais je te suis.

— Je ne peux pas me permettre de distractions. Et je ne savais pas comment je réagirais face à une distraction. »

Il regarda Prompto qui ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre autre chose.

« Je comprends toujours pas », reconnut-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Gladio se pencha sur la table, tendit le bras et tira sur une de ses mèches.

« J'avais peur que tu sois une distraction. Pour moi. »

Cette fois, Prompto écarquilla les yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent en silence, puis il dit :

« Le road trip, Noct m'en a parlé y'a genre, trois ans ? »

Embarrassé, mais amusé, Gladio acquiesça.

« Y'a trois ans, t'avais peur que... »

Prompto se montra d'une main agitée.

« ... Je te distraie ? Moi ? »

Gladio haussa les sourcils.

« J'avais encore de l'acné ! s'écria Prompto en levant les bras au ciel, ce qui fit s'envoler des oiseaux non loin. J'avais encore plus de mal à la boucler qu'aujourd'hui !

— J'avais des idées très élaborées pour te faire taire », commenta Gladio.

Prompto le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, la bouche ouverte. Puis il devint si rouge qu'il aurait probablement brillé dans le noir. Gladio se demanda si ça chasserait les Daemons. Prompto croisa les bras et se cacha le visage dedans.

« Tu te moques de moi », déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée

Gladio se leva, contourna la table, et s’assit à côté de lui. Prompto ne s’écarta pas, ce qui lui redonna confiance.

« T'imagines pas combien ça me mettait en colère. »

Prompto s'appuya contre lui sans pour autant se déplier. Gladio appuya la main sur sa nuque.

« T'étais vraiment pas gentil avec moi, au début, marmonna-t-il. Ignis était terrifiant, mais au moins il faisait semblant d'être poli. Toi, t'étais vraiment désagréable.

— J'ai pas dit que j'étais très mature. »

Prompto releva la tête et la tourna vers lui.

« Et quoi, battre Gilgamesh a déverrouillé ta compétence maturité ?

— On va dire ça », dit Gladio avec un petit soupir.

Prompto baissa tout de suite les yeux et ajouta avec un rire nerveux :

« Je suis désolé. Je dis jamais ce qui faut. Je m'y attendais pas, et je...

— Prompto. C'est une simple question : est-ce que tu veux essayer quelque chose avec moi ? Oui ou non ? »

Prompto ouvrit la bouche, Gladio sentit tout de suite à son air paniqué que ce qui allait sortir serait un commentaire malvenu. Il plaqua la main contre sa bouche. Prompto écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui ou non ? répéta Gladio. Un geste de la tête suffira. »

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Prompto dans sa paume. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, joua avec le bracelet de cuir qui ne quittait jamais son poignet, puis prit une grande inspiration.

Il hocha la tête.

Gladio relâcha son souffle. Il glissa la main sur sa joue en une caresse rapide.

« Le temps que tu as mis à te décider n'est pas très rassurant, tu sais, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Tu me tapes si je dis _c'est pas toi, c'est moi_  ? » demanda Prompto.

Gladio secoua la tête.

« On vient tout juste de se mettre ensemble, c'est un peu rapide, comme rupture. »

Prompto le regarda par en-dessous. Gladio eut cette envie dévorante de l'embrasser qui traînait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec Noctis, nerveux, surexcité, terriblement irritant chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ça avait été facile de s'arrêter sur l'irritation et d'en faire la base de toutes ses interactions avec Prompto.

« C'est ce qu'on a fait ? On s'est mis ensemble ? »

Gladio se leva. L’air soudain plus réservé, Prompto se retourna sur le banc et leva les yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui. À nouveau, Gladio mit la main sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce. Prompto ferma un court instant les yeux.

« Disons que c’est une promesse, si tu veux, dit Gladio tout bas. On marrie Noctis, on botte le cul d'Ardyn... »

 _Et de Ravus_ , songea-t-il.

« ... et de Ravus, ajouta Prompto, ce qui lui fit lâcher un rire surpris.

— Et de Ravus, acquiesça-t-il. Et quand on aura quelques minutes pour respirer, on va se promener sur la plage, main dans la main, au coucher du soleil.

— Avec ma chance, c'est le moment que choisirait un Behemoth pour attaquer.

— On lui bottera le cul aussi. »

Prompto sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Une promesse ? »

— Une promesse. »

Prompto lâcha un petit soupir.

« Ok. Au moins c'est motivant. »

Gladio s'écarta à regret et recula de quelques pas. Prompto se leva, et ils marchèrent côte à côte, mais avant qu'ils passent le coin où un carré de lumière annonçait une fenêtre, Prompto lui prit soudain le bras.

« Attends, attends, chuchota-t-il parce qu'ils étaient désormais plus près des autres.

— Quoi ? »

Prompto le regarda d'un air calculateur, presque critique, puis il bondit. Gladio sentit des bras se refermer autour de son cou, et attrapa Prompto par la taille par pur réflexe. Il se figea comme un idiot, lui, le séducteur, lorsque son nez frôla le sien, que ses yeux furent si près des siens qu'il dut loucher.

« T'as pas signé, murmura Prompto d’une voix moins assurée que son geste le laissait entendre. Je veux une preuve de ta promesse. »

Gladio avait rêvé d’un dîner aux chandelles, une promenade main dans la main dans les rues d'Insomnia, ou au moins de Lestallum, un baiser devant une vue spectaculaire.

Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait, et même si Altissia aurait peut-être été plus romantique que le coin d'une maison cachée de Cap Caem, parfois il ne fallait pas remettre au lendemain.

Et puis Gladio en avait envie depuis trop longtemps, et luttait contre cette envie depuis tout aussi longtemps.

Il embrassa Prompto.

Ce dernier émit un bruit qui ressemblait à la fois à un rire et à de la surprise, comme si ce n’était pas lui qui lui avait sauté au cou, et s’accrocha plus fort à lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le visage, et Gladio lui mordilla la lèvre en se demandant si sa barbe chatouillait Prompto aussi. Il s’imagina passer la joue sur son corps nu, fut pris d’un violent désir et dut se forcer à interrompre le baiser. Prompto lui agrippa les épaules avec un couinement de protestation et Gladio lui pressa les hanches. Front contre front, ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, puis Prompto dit :

« Je suis sûr que Noct’ s'en rendrait même compte si je sortais de la chambre cette nuit. »

Gladio étrangla un rire.

« Ne me tente pas », dit-il.

Prompto lui jeta un regard incrédule et Gladio l’embrassa longuement sur le front.

« Bientôt », promit-il.

Prompto soupira et répéta :

« Bientôt. »

 

 

 

 

Prompto se réveilla en sursaut sur un tapis, chercha son pistolet à côté de lui et paniqua lorsqu’il ne le trouva pas. Il se redressa d’un coup dans le noir, se força à calmer son cœur battant et tendit l’oreille. Sa vue, habituée à l’obscurité, se focalisa avant son ouïe. Il était au pied d’un lit, face à une méridienne sur laquelle quelqu’un était allongé. _Ignis_ , identifia-t-il tout de suite, puis il se rappela qu’il était dans la chambre princière poussiéreuse de la Citadelle, à Insomnia.

Il se leva en silence ; Noctis n’avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur le lit dans la même position. Prompto posa la main sur sa poitrine, attendit qu’elle se soulève plusieurs fois, trahissant un souffle régulier, puis il se frotta le visage et fit la liste : Noctis était revenu, Ardyn était mort, Noctis « dormait » ou comatait ou tapait la discute avec les dieux ou ses ancêtres depuis deux jours.

Les Miasmes avaient disparu et le soleil s’était levé par deux fois déjà.

Il ne voyait pas la silhouette massive de Gladio de l’autre côté du lit de Noctis. Il patrouillait peut-être les couloirs. Les Daemons avaient cessé de réapparaître lorsqu’on les tuait, mais il en restait encore beaucoup à éliminer avant qu’ils soient complètement tranquilles.

Un monde sans Daemons. Ça paraissait impossible.

Le cœur de Prompto continuait à battre la chamade. Il attrapa sa veste et l’enfila avant de se diriger vers le balcon. Il y aurait des étoiles dans le ciel, se dit-il. Elles ne seraient plus cachées par la couverture de Miasmes.

Il se figea sur le seuil lorsqu’il vit Gladio appuyé à la rambarde du balcon. Il hésita un court instant, bêtement, et Gladio qui avait bien sûr perçu sa présence, tourna la tête. Il lui fit un signe de tête que Prompto prit pour une invitation à le rejoindre. Gladio le regarda se rapprocher sans cligner des yeux.

Prompto ressentit plus que jamais combien il avait changé. Le manque de soleil avait rendu sa peau translucide, la fatigue et les années lui avaient creusé les joues, et tracé des cernes violets sous les yeux.

Les épreuves n’avaient fait que rendre Ignis plus distingué, et Gladio…

Gladio était encore plus beau.

« Quoi ? » demanda Prompto, parce qu’il continuait à le regarder.

Gladio esquissa un petit sourire qui lui fit un coup au cœur, puis reprit son observation des ruines d’Insomnia.

« Tes taches de rousseur reviennent déjà. »

Prompto se toucha les joues sans y penser et se sentit s’empourprer. Urgh, il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il se laissait encore embarrasser à son âge canonique

Il se retourna et s’adossa à la rambarde. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel – oui, les étoiles étaient bien là. C’était étrange de les voir, c’était encore plus étrange de les voir depuis Insomnia dont la pollution lumineuse autrefois les avait cachées aussi bien que les Miasmes.

« Tu te rends compte que Noctis a dormi pendant dix ans... et que la première chose qu'il a faite après avoir sauvé le monde, c'est de se recoucher ? » dit Prompto pour rompre le silence.

Gladio lâcha un petit rire. Prompto ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu’il l’avait entendu rire. S’il avait su que ça aurait duré aussi longtemps, il les aurait tous gravés dans sa mémoire.

« Pour sa défense, il s'est fait transpercer par plus d'une douzaine d'armes fantômes. 

— Chochotte », marmonna Prompto, la tête baissée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il sentit à nouveau le regard de Gladio peser sur lui, puis :

« Prompto. Le soleil se lève. »

Ce n'était pas le premier matin depuis que Noctis avait ramené l'aube. Ce n'était même pas le deuxième.

Prompto marmonna un bruit d'assentiment mais ne se retourna pas.

« Prompto ?

— Oui, oui...

— Tu ne veux pas regarder ? »

Prompto enfonça les doigts dans la rambarde. Il se lécha les lèvres, puis avoua :

« Tu vas trouver ça con, mais j'ai peur que si je regarde, il ne va pas arriver. Qu'il y aura cette lumière à l'horizon, c'est tout, et que... »

Il inspira.

« Qu'on en restera là. »

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« C'est con, je te l'avais dit. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Gladio déclara :

« Non. Moi, j'ai peur que c’est si je ne regarde pas que le soleil ne se lèvera pas. »

D’abord interdit, Prompto lâcha un long soupir qui se termina dans un petit rire.

« On est beau, tiens.

— Hé. On s'en sort pas si mal. »

Il s’écoula encore quelques secondes, et Prompto envisageait de trouver une excuse pour s’éclipser quand Gladio lui attrapa soudain la main.

« Retourne-toi, dit-il. Je te dois un lever de soleil romantique, non ? »

Prompto se raidit.

Ils n’avaient jamais parlé de cette soirée, il y a si longtemps, des années, un siècle. Une autre vie. Il aurait aimé dire que ces dix années passées étaient comme un cauchemar dont ils se réveillaient enfin, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ils avaient tous les cicatrices qui le prouvaient. Les marques. Les chagrins. Nier l'existence de ces dix années, c'était nier leurs blessures, leurs héroïsmes et leur lâcheté.

C'était nier le mal qu'ils s'étaient faits, dans leur douleur, et le temps qu’ils avaient tous mis à se pardonner et se retrouver.

Les événements d’Altissia avaient tout ralenti, puis tout arrêté. Prompto était tombé du train et… Peut-être qu’il avait eu besoin que Gladio lui dise que ses véritables origines ne changeaient rien, peut-être que Gladio avait eu besoin qu’il fasse le premier pas. Ça n’avait pas été le moment, et… Il n’y avait plus jamais eu de moment.

Il ne savait pas s’il y en aurait jamais.

« J'avais demandé une plage, dit Prompto d'une voix qui imitait mal le garçon de vingt ans en plein road-trip avec ses meilleurs amis. Une plage et un coucher de soleil ! »

Gladio lui pressa la main.

« C'était il y a dix ans, dit-il. Les goûts changent. »

Prompto se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait changé. Gladio aussi. Peut-être moins qu’ils le croyaient, si Prompto avait soudain l’impression d’être sur une falaise, au pied d’un phare.

Prompto prit une profonde inspiration, puis se retourna d'un coup. Gladio le lâcha le temps de prendre la main qui se trouvait cette fois de son côté.

« Tu as les yeux fermés, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Chut, je me prépare », lui répondit Prompto.

Il inspira à nouveau, puis il entrouvrit les paupières.

Les premiers rayons du soleil franchirent la ligne d'horizon. Prompto lâcha un rire. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans prévenir. Il mit la main devant sa bouche.

« Désolé. Urgh. »

Gladio lui serra la main plus fort. Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever en silence. C’était magnifique, même sur les immeubles brisés du centre d’Insomnia. C’était ancien et nouveau à la fois.

« Je ne vais plus jamais m'en lasser, dit Prompto d'un ton radical. Je vais tous les regarder à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps, avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire. »

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers les ruines d'Insomnia et les quelques tentes qui étaient apparues dès le matin. Prompto aurait voulu voir la réaction des survivants du Monde de Ténèbres lorsque le soleil s'était levé deux jours plus tôt. Les premiers curieux, ceux qui n’étaient pas loin lorsque Noctis avait tué Ardyn et qu’une lumière avait surgi de la Citadelle, s'étaient précipités. Ignis avait prophétisé qu'ils seraient très vite très nombreux et qu'il valait mieux prévoir où les mettre, et canaliser les nouveaux arrivants en leur demandant de fouiller Insomnia et de leur faire le rapport de tout ce qui était encore fonctionnel.

Talcott et Cindy seraient là dans la journée, Cor et Iris ne tarderaient pas non plus.

La vie allait reprendre son court, et ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire...

« Ça ne finira jamais, hein », dit Prompto.

Gladio le regarda.

« Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment. »

Gladio grimaça, puis soupira.

« Non », reconnut-il.

Il lâcha la main de Prompto et se tourna vers lui. Prompto l'imita et leur regard se croisa.

« Mais le soleil se lève et contre toute attente, Noctis est en vie, dit Gladio. On a survécu pendant dix années complètement improbables. Il est temps de tenter notre chance, tu ne crois pas ? Du moins si tu en as encore envie. »

Prompto plissa les yeux.

« Genre, je peux aller réveiller Ignis et lui dire : _Hé ! Gladio et moi on est ensemble !_

— Attends qu’il se réveille tout seul, ce serait dommage que tu meures après avoir survécu si longtemps. »

Prompto lâcha un rire surpris.

« Je suis désolé, dit Gladio. De n’avoir rien dit. D’avoir attendu si longtemps.

— J’aurais pu dire un truc aussi, remarqua Prompto. On n’a pas eu de bol, et on n’a pas vraiment montré le meilleur de nous-même pendant pas mal de temps. »

C’était un euphémisme, et Gladio étrangla un rire sarcastique. Leur chagrin d’avoir perdu Noctis avait été dévastateur, apprendre quel était le destin qui lui était réservé avait été le coup de trop. Ignis avait cessé de communiquer, Gladio avait eu besoin de se battre contre le monde entier et Prompto avait refusé de quitter le Cristal de peur qu’Ardyn le vole. Mais ce dernier avait cessé de s’intéresser à eux dès son objectif atteint.

Ils avaient mis du temps à se supporter à nouveau, tous les trois, ou plutôt à supporter l’absence qui devenait encore plus violente lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble.

Prompto se tapa les joues plusieurs fois.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gladio.

— Je positive », répondit Prompto, ce qui n’eut pas l’air de le satisfaire, comme explication.

Prompto lui attrapa le col, le força à se baisser et déposa un baiser bref sur ses lèvres. Gladio cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui.

« Shiva-Ifrit-Ramuh ! » jura une voix rauque.

Gladio et Prompto se figèrent, puis se tournèrent lentement vers le seuil du balcon, où Noctis, les cheveux ébouriffés, les regardait d’un air horrifié.

« T’es réveillé ! s’exclama Prompto.

— J’espère que non, répondit Noctis. Urgh. Je retourne au lit. »

Prompto cria « non ! » et se jeta sur lui en riant, Gladio se cacha le visage dans les bras, et ce fut le moment où Ignis demanda d’un ton grognon qu’ils se taisent. Noctis se plaignit à lui que Prompto et Gladio essayaient de le traumatiser ; Prompto croisa le regard de Gladio qui lui sourit avec un petit soupir.

Derrière lui, le soleil poursuivait son ascension. La journée s'annonçait belle.

(fin)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Adieu à demain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686075) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
